


Don’t piss me off

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Humor, for fun, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Hiccup pisses astrid off  he will pay for his crimes!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 26





	Don’t piss me off

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just for fun I’m putting it here to see if people want me to continue this or expand it!

Astrid ran into the house a knife in hand, "get him kids!" Both Nuffink and Zephyr tackled their father out of his chief chair and onto the floor. They held him down as Astrid approached him with the knife. "Hiccup, I told you I was very angry, and now you've pissed me off." She straddled his waist and approached him with the knife.

from outside the chief house, sound of crashing, bumping and screaming could be heard. Vikings simply ignored it or stared before growing bored.

Back within the chief house, Astrid spins the knife in her hand and walks away a smirk on her face. "come on kids!" Hiccup slowly got up and rubbed his jaw which had been shaven clean, he sighed. "gods it took me 21 years to grow that."


End file.
